


Неправильные беты

by MirraStone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Romance, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirraStone/pseuds/MirraStone
Summary: И Гермиона Грейнджер, с ее-то характером, обязана была оказаться типичной бетой, уравновешенной, холодной и невозмутимой.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Неправильные беты

В небольшом городке, где жила Гермиона, было не принято заводить отношения до восемнадцатилетия. Конечно, люди испытывали симпатию друг к другу, но старались не выражать ее открыто: никому не хотелось остаться ни с чем, если возлюбленный внезапно окажется чужим омегой.  
Девушки могли быть только бетами. В редких, крайне редких случаях они оказывались омегами, но, как известно, исключения лишь подтверждают правило. И Гермиона Грейнджер, с ее-то характером, обязана была оказаться типичной бетой, уравновешенной, холодной и невозмутимой.  
Никто и не догадывался, что сердце девушки давно занято. Ее избранником был такой же бета, как она, и, наверное, они могли бы быть вместе, но снова вопросы морали мешали счастью Гермионы: он был старше ее на целых двадцать лет.  
Северус Снейп рассказывал детям о растениях в единственной на их маленький городок школе, а заодно лечил приходящих к нему людей. Северус знал Гермиону с младенчества, помнил, как она разбивала коленки и рыдала от боли и обиды, как рассказывала ему про растения, собранные в ее гербарии, как вручал ей грамоту об окончании школы… Разве можно полюбить ту, кого знаешь так долго? Гермиона считала, что нет, а оттого молчала о своих чувствах.  
\- Еще целых полгода болтаться неопределенным, - недовольно протянул Рон, не отвлекаясь от ловли в корзину летящих с дерева яблок. – Можно подумать, по мне и так не видно, что я – самый настоящий бета! Нет, чтобы убедиться в этом, им нужно ждать этого чертового первого новолуния восемнадцатого года моей жизни, - противным голоском произнес он, явно пародируя учительницу Долорес, которая рассказывала им в школе о традициях и правилах, принятых в обществе.  
Гермиона рассмеялась, бросая вниз еще одно яблоко. Лично она совсем не была уверена в том, что Рон действительно бета. Его капризный характер скорее намекал на омежью душу, но Гермиона предпочитала не говорить это другу, которому и так не повезло: все его старшие братья были альфами, даже Перси. Младшая сестренка определенно бета, но что взять с девчонки?..  
\- Повезло Гарри, родился альфой – с малолетства признанный член общества. А мы как отбросы какие-то…  
Альфы отличались от остальных физически, их можно было легко распознать в толпе. К тому же, они обладали исключительным нюхом и были способны обращаться в волков с детства. Их еще в школьные годы учили защищать своих сородичей, воинами были все без исключения. Гарри, родители которого погибли, когда мальчику не исполнилось и двух лет, был лучшим среди сверстников в стае. Родители могли бы им гордиться.  
Единственное, чего Гарри не хватало, – любви своей истинной омеги. Каждое полнолуние он принюхивался, мечтая ощутить манящий аромат, который свел бы его с ума, но его все не было. «Время еще не пришло», - успокаивала Гермиона друга, но тот лишь отмахивался, утверждая, что она не понимает, о чем говорит. У нее никогда не будет такой любви, какая бывает между альфой и омегой. «Зато у меня будет выбор, кого любить», - не отступала Гермиона, но Гарри явно не понимал, что в этом хорошего.  
\- Да ладно тебе, мы всего лишь работаем в саду сегодня. Ой, прости… - яблоко с ветки, на которой сидела Гермиона, упало прямо на голову Рона.  
\- Ага, а завтра нас отправят чистить выгребные ямы!  
Рон, как обычно, преувеличивал, но Гермиона лишь покачала головой.  
\- Не говори ерунды, ты же не преступник… Сегодня мое первое полнолуние, - внезапно перевела тему Гермиона.  
\- Постоянно забываю, что ты старше. Поздравляю, сегодня ты станешь общепризнанным членом общества, выберешь себе работу по душе, а я останусь без напарницы! Ты обо мне хотя бы подумала? Ничего, погоди еще полгода, и я… присоединюсь к тебе, да, - закончил Рон как-то неестественно бодро.  
Гермиона давно уже подозревала, что Рон выбрал ее в спутницы жизни, и собиралась отказать ему, если он все же окажется бетой. Она собиралась попробовать объяснить Северусу Снейпу, что не стоит всю жизнь быть одному, а Гермиона станет прекрасной женой для травника и знахаря, она ведь была лучшей на его уроках.  
\- Подождем, - улыбнулась Гермиона другу и бросила ему в корзину еще несколько яблок.

***

Вечером Гермиона отправилась на центральную площадь, где собрались все неопределенные, отметившие свое восемнадцатилетие в прошедший месяц. Это была традиция, своеобразный ритуал, чтимый всеми жителями.  
Неопределенные стояли посреди площади в длинных белых рубахах – и девушки, и юноши – и ждали. Вокруг них на некотором расстоянии стояли одинокие альфы. Любому из них могло повезти сегодня, поэтому они были взволнованы, из горла то одного, то другого то и дело вырывался несдержанный рык. Особенно нетерпеливы были те, кому скоро должно было исполниться тридцать, – они слишком долго ждали. Гермиона искренне жалела юных омег, которые попадут в пару к ним: их наверняка порвут при их первой же течке. Ужасная судьба.  
Внезапно альфы, один за другим, стали превращаться в волков. Они водили носами, словно пытались уже сейчас почуять аромат своей омеги, и переступали с лапы на лапу в нетерпении. А потом завыли все одновременно, подняв головы к небу.  
Песня одиноких альф была прекрасна. Она завораживала и словно вводила в транс. Гермиона подняла взгляд к небу, как и волки, стоящие вокруг, и увидела, как сквозь облака, застилавшие небо, пробивается свет полной луны.  
Но как только луна выглянула из-за туч, словно по просьбе альф, все изменилось. К вою стоящих вокруг волков присоединилось еще несколько голосов, пока еще человеческих. И Гермиона с удивлением осознала, что воет и она сама. А потом ее тело охватила боль.  
Упав на колени, девушка почувствовала, как ее кости словно ломаются все одновременно, а кожа ужасно чешется. Она знала, что происходит, но у нее и мысли не было, что с ней может случиться подобное. Не переставая выть, Гермиона выгнулась в спине – кости неприятно хрустнули, и боль прекратилась, словно ее и не было. Рубашка валялась на мостовой, вся порванная и грязная, но Гермиона совершенно не обращала на это внимания. Пару секунд спустя зуд пропал, но заслезились глаза, отчего пришлось уткнуться носом в мостовую и прикрыть их лапами. Лапами, настоящими, волчьими.  
Когда Гермиона открыла глаза в следующий раз, она уже отлично видела в темноте. А еще – слышала чужое шумное дыхание, чувствовала окутывающие ее запахи. Они были очень резкими, и их было столько, что волчица попятилась, задев кого-то хвостом и неожиданно зарычав. Обернувшись, она увидела девушку, с которой училась вместе в школе. Та смотрела на нее так, словно обратилась Гермиона не в волчицу, а в ворону. «Ах да, я же бета…» Но от старой знакомой пахло не так сильно, как от альф, поэтому Гермиона перестала рычать на нее, та ведь была совсем не опасна – человек среди волков.  
А потом ей стало больно, и она поняла, что просто так боль не уймется. Словно в противовес неприятным ощущениям в животе начало зарождаться горячее желание. Под хвостом стало мокро.  
Альфы, стоящие вокруг группы бет и впервые обратившихся омег, пришли в движение. Большая часть из них побрела прочь с площади, остальные же начали приближаться к омегам, обнюхивая их и плотоядно облизываясь.  
Гермиона испугалась. Ее совсем не привлекали ароматы этих волков, хотя сознание твердило, что среди них есть тот единственный, способный избавить ее от боли. Но волки проходили мимо нее, хватали за загривки своих избранников и утаскивали их прочь с площади. Вскоре Гермиона осталась одна среди горстки бет – те смотрели на нее с сожалением.  
Они понимали. Для нее, Гермионы Грейнджер, пары не нашлось.  
Завыв на луну, что подарила ей преображение, но не дала пары, волчица сорвалась с места и побежала прочь от людей – ее вой оборвался на высокой ноте. Гермиона знала, что происходит с омегами, не нашедшими своей пары в первую ночь обращения, им рассказывали. Они сходят с ума. Ведь вся их жизнь заключена в партнере, а если тот умер раньше, чем омега выросла?.. Получается, Гермиона теперь тоже сойдет с ума?.. Уж лучше бы она оказалась бетой.  
Волчица долго бежала, не оглядываясь по сторонам, пока ее шерсть не стала цепляться за высокие кусты. Гермиона оказалась в лесу, хотя и не собиралась бежать туда, видимо, волчица руководила ею.  
Внезапно до чуткого слуха Гермионы донесся шорох травы, и та замерла. Чувствуя, как внутренности сводит от желания, волчица принюхалась. И тут же пожалела об этом. Она не знала, чем так приятно пахнет, но от этого аромата желание лишь усилилось, а смазка стала вытекать из нее наружу.  
Аромат окутывал ее уже со всех сторон, лишая даже возможности осознать, с какой стороны находится его обладатель. Казалось, он был повсюду. Поэтому она испугалась, когда ее внезапно схватили за холку и прокусили шерсть и кожу до крови. Волчица тявкнула, но не посмела вырваться, а потом почувствовала, как боль внутри резко стала сильней. Завыв, она попыталась вырваться, но ее все еще прижимали к земле. А потом болезненные ощущения сменились наслаждением, и Гермиона окончательно перестала сдерживать волчицу внутри себя.

***

Гермиона проснулась, чувствуя, как по ее оголенной коже скользит прохладный ветерок. Сентябрьские ночи были холодны, поэтому она сначала даже удивилась, что не околела, а потом вспомнила, что провела эту ночь не одна. Перед ее глазами стоял образ черного худощавого волка, от запаха которого Гермиона теряла голову. Он и сейчас окутывал ее, будто обладатель был совсем рядом.  
Сев на земле и прикрыв оголенную грудь руками, Гермиона оглянулась. Совсем недалеко от нее возле дерева сидел Северус Снейп и внимательно на нее смотрел. Покрасневшая девушка подтянула ноги к себе, почувствовав боль в растянутых мышцах, и попыталась отодвинуться от него подальше.  
\- А... - хрипло начала она, – а что вы здесь делаете?  
\- И вам доброго утра, - съязвил Северус, кидая Гермионе одежду, лежащую рядом с ним. – Платья не ношу, но, думаю, штаны и рубаха вам тоже подойдут.  
Он даже не стал отворачиваться, когда Гермиона натягивала на себя одежду. «Ну и пусть», - решила она, с удивлением обнаруживая, что вся ее любовь к учителю испарилась, будто бы ее и не было. Теперь все ее мысли занимал лишь тот черный волк, что оставил на ней свою метку. Гермиона подняла руку и провела ею по шее, ощупывая рану, которая уже начала затягиваться.  
\- Так что вы здесь делаете?  
\- Жду, когда вы проснетесь. И собираю ягоды можжевельника.  
\- И зачем вы ждете, когда я проснусь? – Гермиону уже раздражал этот бессмысленный разговор. Ей хотелось, чтобы Северус Снейп поскорее убрался с поляны, на которой она проснулась, чтобы к ней смог выйти ее альфа. Ведь он рядом, она чувствует это.  
\- Чтобы отвести вас домой. Обычно омега перебирается к своей альфе после первой луны и становится полноправным членом…  
\- Что?.. – Гермиона смотрела на Снейпа, не способная поверить в то, что тот ей сейчас говорил. – Но вы же бета!  
\- Вы тоже.  
Гермиона закусила нижнюю губу от досады на себя. Действительно, если она оказалась омегой, то почему Северус не может быть альфой? Даже если выглядит совсем не так, как типичные альфы, и занимается совсем другим делом?  
Она встала на ноги и сделала пару шагов по влажной земле по направлению к своему альфе. С каждым шагом аромат становился все насыщеннее, кружил голову Гермионе, течка у которой так и не закончилась, лишь притупилась после страстной ночи. Она подошла к Северусу и, опустившись рядом с ним на колени, уткнулась головой в его плечо. Альфа потрепал ее по густым волосам, словно собаку. Но Гермионе это почему-то понравилось.  
\- От тебя никогда не пахло так приятно, - пробормотала Гермиона, забывая о формальностях и глубоко вдыхая аромат.  
\- Черемша, полынь, можжевельник… - начал перечислять мужчина, но, получив тычок кулачком в бок, усмехнулся и замолчал.

***

\- Тебя не было на площади, - произнесла Гермиона, оказавшись в доме бывшего учителя. Пока она оглядывала небогатое убранство, Северус успел высыпать собранные плоды в деревянную плошку.  
\- Мне тридцать восемь, я уже отчаялся отыскать своего омегу.  
\- Свою омегу, - автоматически поправила Гермиона.  
\- Свою, - согласился Северус, отставляя плошку в сторону. – Но когда ты пробежала мимо моего дома, я понял, что судьба все-таки решила смилостивиться надо мной. И отправился за твоим ароматом.  
Гермиона смущенно улыбнулась и приблизилась к альфе. Закинув руки ему на плечи, она прижалась покрепче и пробормотала прямо в губы:  
\- Хочу тебя еще.  
Глухой смех был ей ответом.  
И Гермиона так и не узнала, что последние годы Северус не появлялся на площади, потому что не хотел связывать свою жизнь с кем-то из омег, будучи влюбленным в девушку-бету. Но природа взяла свое. И хорошо, что взяла.


End file.
